battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pencil's Alliance
Pencil's alliance is an alliance that originally consisted of Pencil, Match, and Bubble. In Get in the Van, the alliance becomes a separate team named FreeSmart. History In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Bubble told Pencil and Match that they should form an alliance. They agreed, but Ice Cube wanted to join. Pencil didn't let her. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pin picked Pencil on her team instead of Leafy's team to keep Ice Cube, who was on Leafy's team, from joining the alliance. Pencil picked Match and Bubble because of the alliance. In Barriers and Pitfalls, the alliance was briefly separated by Pin assigning Pencil to find Blocky. Pin even said "Alliance, shmalliance." The alliance ride in the same seat on the sky lift. In Bridge Crossing, the alliance tries to cross the bridge together. In Power of Three, the alliance stays together in a team of three. The alliance team gets third place. In Puzzling Mysteries, Coiny mentions the alliance when trying to decide who from the Squishy Cherries to pick to join the Squashy Grapes. In Don't Lose Your Marbles, the fact that the alliance stayed this long is mentioned. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, the alliance is finally broken by Match's elimination, but Ice Cube is soon substituted for her. In The Reveal, Pencil says Ice Cube is not in her alliance right now, because she picked Bubble to pair up with. In Reveal Novum, Pencil says that her alliance stays for another day as Ice Cube is safe. In Rescission, Bubble tells Ice Cube that the alliance is too small, and Ice Cube wants Needle to join. Ice Cube says she is no longer in the alliance after Bubble considers giving immunity to her. The alliance is over for BFDI. In Return of the Hang Glider, the alliance members ask to enter Dream Island together. In Get Digging, Ruby joins the alliance, and Match is back, so she is in the alliance too. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, the alliance does not participate in the contest. Bubble is recovered, and she rejoins the alliance. She doesn't want Ruby to stay in because Golf Ball said that an alliance of more than three members would split up. After Pencil tells her that Golf Ball was wrong, Bubble accepts Ruby. Ice Cube wants to join again, as well as Book, and they were acceptedk but they are just alternates. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Pencil says that she would expel Ruby from the alliance for recovering Flower, but she is just kidding. In Get in the Van, Pencil and Match have Ice Cube and Book kicked out of the Clubhouse of Awesomeness because they are just alternates. Later, however, the alliance becomes a separate team named FreeSmart including both alliance's members and the alternate ones. Gallery ALLIANCE a.PNG|Her alliance were formed ALLIANCE b.PNG|Ice Cube has joined alliance as "substitute" ALLIANCE c.PNG|Ruby has joined ALLIANCE d.PNG|Ice Cube and Book joined alliance as "alternate", and Book's being angry. ALLIANCE e.PNG|Her alliance became Team FreeSmart Capture419.PNG Imagematchandfriends.jpg Capture420.PNG See also *Pencil and Match *Match and Bubble *Pencil and her alliance *FreeSmart Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Alliances Category:FreeSmart Category:Pencil Category:Ruby Category:Bubble Category:Ice Cube Category:Book